My Love Has Gone
by 1LauxesTeam
Summary: This is a one shot where Hak dies. The happy hungry bunch was ambushed and Soo-won and the generals got there too late because Hak was already dying. I'm probably going to change it into a short story with 3 or 4 chapters in a couple weeks after I finish my other fanfiction...Rated T just to be safe:)


**Ok, this is my second fan fiction and it's a one shot. I have always looked for a story where Hak dies but I can't seem to find one. If anyone knows a good one where he gets hurt or dies I'd be happy if you'd tell me. I don't hate or dislike him at all. I love Hak and that's why I want to kill him off. I know it's weird but I like it when characters die and then all of the other characters are sad because of it. This is really cliche by the way...**

 **I'd recommend listening to something sad while reading this because I'm a crappy writer so if you want the full effect then listen to anything you think fits the mood. I listened to Say Something instrumental version while writing the sad things. I just listened to it on a loop.**

 **Without further ado:** ** _My Love Has Gone._**

* * *

The day started off like any other day, waking up and eating breakfast before traveling. Yoon, Zeno, and Shin-ah stayed at their temporary base while Hak, Yona, Kija, and Jae-ha traveled around to get a lay of the land. They were traveling along the border when they were ambushed. They didn't think anything of it, just another attack, but soldier kept on coming and coming.

"White snake! You'd better not be getting tired!" Hak yelled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" he yelled as he sliced a line of soldiers.

Hak slashed back and forth with his Hsu Quandao and his back was starting to tire out. Jae-ha came back from being in the air and checking to see the number of soldiers. When Yona saw his pale face, her worry grew.

"Jae-ha? How many were there?" she asked dreading the answer.

"They went on for miles," he said.

Yona contemplated retreating until she remembered that these soldiers would wreak havoc on Kouka. They couldn't let them through, but they couldn't keep fighting. Hak already had a minor stab wound and was littered with bruises. Jae-ha was so tired, he could barely move anymore and Kija's claw started to bleed. Yona was doing all she could but she ran out of arrows and only had a knife. When she dragged herself out of her thoughts, she realized that the soldiers had surrounded each one of them. They fought and fought for hours and Jae-ha jumped his last jump for the day. He came back down with a tired look on his face.

"There's 1036 left," he said and Hak punched a soldier in the face.

"1035!" he yelled.

They heard a thump and looked in Kija's direction. He was on the ground unconscious. He was covered in blood, even his dragon claw. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and his ankle had broken. He collapsed from pain and fatigue. Hak powered through the wall of soldiers to him and fought everyone for him along with the other soldiers. Jae-ha ran out of knives and was protecting Yona. Hak gritted his teeth. He wouldn't tell them he was already at his limit.

* * *

Back at the castle, they were holding a meeting with the generals and the king when a messenger burst into the room.

"King! There's been an attack on the northern border! There was an attack with 1500 soldiers but these people were fighting them and now there's only 1000 left! We're in trouble, your majesty," the messenger said finally calming down enough to stop yelling.

"1500 soldier sneak attack?" the head of the water tribe said.

"Generals, choose your armies and head to that location immediately," Soo won said with authority while standing up.

They all rushed out of the room. Guen-tae was excited for the battle because he would get to fight but Tae-woo was worried about Hak. He knew the only group that could defeat 500 soldiers was the one Hak was in and he had a very bad feeling.

* * *

Back at the camp, Zeno gasped. He could feel the unease in his brothers and knew something was wrong. Shin-ah looked in the direction that the group had left in earlier. He saw the horrible scene. He stood up abruptly at the same time Zeno did.

"What do you see?" Zeno asked.

"Thousands of soldiers. The White dragon is no longer fighting and the rest are tiring out," he says in a blank tone.

"What?!" Yoon says standing up as well.

He grabs his bag and stuffs it with medical supplies before running after the two dragons. They ran as fast as they could with a growing sense of dread. They were all tiring out but then they thought of how tired their family must be and kept running. All of a sudden, Shin-ah sped up yelling their master's name.

"What's going on?!" Zeno and Yoon shouted.

"It's only Hak and Yona now. They're separated," Shin-ah said panting.

They finally got to the battlegrounds and saw Yona on the ground and Hak, standing in front of the other two unconscious dragons. But what made them gasp was the swords lodged into Hak on both sides of his body.

* * *

Jae-ha was hit in the back of the head by a lucky soldier and he too lost consciousness. He had already been tired and his legs weren't working anymore. He couldn't even move from the spot he was in and all he was doing was stabbing at the soldiers with his last two daggers. It was only Hak and Yona now and Hak picked Kija up and made his way to Yona, acquiring bruises and scars along the way. Once he got to Yona he dropped Kija next to Jae-ha.

"Stupid droopy eyes. Why didn't you stay awake!?" he yelled in frustration as he faced the soldiers.

He and Yona stood back to back like the partners they were. Hak fought off a bunch and pushed the wave of soldiers back and back. He saw two soldiers preparing to stab Yona in her back and front. All of a sudden, he got an adrenaline boost and ran towards Yona. He shoved her out of the way with his body as the soldiers brought their swords forward. The man in front stabbed Hak through his stomach. The man in back stabbed through his chest so he could see the sword pointing through his chest. He coughed up blood with wide eyes. He swayed a little under the sharp pain of the swords tearing through his muscles.

"Hak!" Yona screamed in terror.

"It just missed my heart," Hak said smiling a weak smile to Yona.

He turned towards the man in front and punched him in the face which killed him. Then he elbowed the man behind which knocked the man out. That was when the rest of his family showed up. Zeno and Shin-ah ran to his aide and took out any soldiers in their way to the rest of their family. Hak pulled the swords out of himself and picked up his Hsu Quandao. He glared at the soldiers who were looking at the blood-covered man in fear.

"Monster!" they yelled as Hak ran towards them and slashed them out of the way.

Zeno and Shin-ah arrived and Shin-ah started fending off soldiers while Zeno helped a terrified Yona up. Yona was crying without control and they told her to sit and rest. She wanted to fight but Zeno took the knife from her and made her rest. That didn't stop her from sobbing uncontrollably though and they couldn't blame her. This situation was not one they would heal so easily from.

Zeno blocked Yona with his body until he had dragon scales all over. Then he fought. Hak was still fighting the soldiers and no one was about to stop him. They physically couldn't and if they did, they would be down a fighter. As long as Hak could move, he did. He would do anything to protect Yona and it was obvious the only reasons he would stop fighting was if Yona was safe or if he was dead. That scared his family, but they knew they couldn't change it. Hak was covered in blood and not enough of it was his enemies. Shin-ah and Zeno weren't tired in the least and were prepared to take over for Hak if he needed rest.

Hak had gone completely into fighting mode. He couldn't feel pain and his only goal in his mind was defeating the soldiers in front of him. They were glad they weren't his enemies. Then, soldiers started breaking through and were no longer trying to fight the group but sneak past them and invade Kouka.

* * *

The generals and their small armies that they brought charged at the soldiers that were trying to get into their country. They easily defeated the already wounded soldiers with the help of Zeno, Hak, and Shin-ah. The generals and Soo won noticed the terrifying amount of blood covering Hak's body while they fought, but no one had noticed the actual wounds. They thought it was the blood of the soldiers. The only who actually noticed out of all of them were the members of the wind tribe who knew Hak and knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Jae-ha and Kija woke up and saw Yona sobbing while trying in vain to wipe her tears so she could see. They both sat up, ignoring the feeling of nausea they felt.

"Yona dear, did something happen?" he asked.

He knew this wasn't a good situation but Yona wouldn't cry this much if at all about something like this. Then, they noticed the blood that had fallen on her when Hak was stabbed.

"Are you hurt?" Kija asked urgently.

"You're covered in blood," Jae-ha said at the same time.

"It's not mine..." she said in between sobs and hiccups, "It's Haks," she said pointing to Hak.

They looked at Hak.

"Please tell me that's not all Hak's blood," Jae-ha said.

"It is...he saved me...he pushed me out of the way...and was stabbed twice..." she said sobbing.

"Yona dear, it's going to be okay," Jae-ha said hugging her.

He and Kija got up and started fighting against Yona's wishes. All of a sudden, a man came up to Yona and was going to stab her.

"Yona!" her family yelled and the generals and king looked in her direction with wide eyes.

Everyone was frozen. Except for Hak. He didn't miss a beat and as soon as the man brought his sword down, he was in front of Yona, shielding her. The man's sword pierced Hak where he was stabbed before and the blade slide in easily. Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Hak. Hak turned around and sent the man flying before pulling out the sword and getting up. He stood in front of Yona daring the soldiers to come after her. They turned around and charged at the generals. Everyone was fighting and it was loud, so loud. So loud that no one noticed. No one noticed the scream Yona let out as Hak collapsed.

She ran from her unpopulated area to the back of the army of enemy soldiers. She collapsed next to Hak and Yoon ran to them. At this point, the whole family noticed. Tae-woo noticed Hak's absence and feared the worst. Then his suspicions were confirmed when he made his way to the back of the wave of soldiers. No one from the castle knew what was going on at the back of soldiers and assumed that Hak was fine and everyone was fine. Sadly, that was not the case.

* * *

As soon as Yoon got there he saw Hak's condition and the look in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't survive.

"Help him!" Yona sobbed.

"I-I can't," Yoon said looking down, disappointed in himself.

His vision blurred and he saw tears drop from his eyes. Kija was the first to figure out that Hak wouldn't make it. His heart hurt for the princess. For the family that they were losing. Then Shin-ah noticed and fought through the tears. He was the youngest of the dragons and cherished all of them. Now Yona wouldn't be the same and their family wouldn't be either. Then, Zeno and Jae-ha noticed. Jae-ha tried not to blame himself, but if he hadn't fallen unconscious then that would've been him protecting the princess and getting hurt. Not Hak. Not Yona's childhood friend who couldn't be replaced. He could be replaced, when a new air was born. But Hak was irreplaceable.

Zeno didn't know what to feel. He was angry and tired of losing family. He was sad. Sadder than he thought he would be. He was used to losing people and family. He didn't think he was as close to his new family as he was with his old family. He didn't think he'd feel such loss. Even more so than ever before.

"W-why? Why is that?" Zeno said smiling a sad smile and crying with his eyes wide open.

To his surprise, the soldiers stopped attacking him. They were looking at him in awe. Like they finally realized that this monster had feelings. That he felt sadness and loss.

"Y-you're not a monster?" one of them asked shakily.

He looked to be about 14 or 15.

"I was only protecting the country. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Zeno said through tears.

The soldiers looked at each other and seemed to come to a conclusion. The group of 7 soldiers that realized he wasn't a monster formed a circle around the grieving dragon and protected him from their comrades.

* * *

Tae-woo watched as Yona moved so that her face was directly over Haks. Her tears were dropping onto his face and she was staring into his worried eyes.

"Hak, please! Please! Please don't die! Please!" she yelled and screamed.

Her lips and hands were shaking. Her heart was beating too fast and she felt uneasy and scared.

"Fight it dammit!" she yelled.

"Sorry...I-I'm sorry," he said quietly while crying.

"I'm letting you down...I'm sorry," he said.

Tae-woo felt tears stream down his face. This was the first time he'd ever seen Hak cry. And it was heartbreaking. It tore him apart to see the man that he looked up to as strong and a big brother, dying and crying.

Yona stared at him then realized the pressure she was putting on him in his last moments. She shook her head.

"It's okay, Hak. It's okay. Please just stay a little longer. Just a little longer then you can go. Please. Can you do that for me?" she said crying.

He smiled, "I can do anything for you," he said.

"Ok," she said quietly, her voice breaking.

"I love you," Hak said.

Yona stopped for a second. She was in shock, but Yoon was glad Hak was able to get it through her dense brain. She was quiet until she realized. _He's loved me all along. That's why he teased me. And I pushed him away and spoke my love for Soo won to him. He was suffering! Because of me!_

"I love you too!" she yelled looking Hak in the eyes.

"I've always loved you! I really love you, Hak," she said to him.

He smiles and cries. Now he wanted to live. He wanted to live with her. She _loved_ him! She really did. It was bittersweet to Hak. He was confessed to by the love of his life yet they would not spend their days together.

 _I always thought I had all I needed as long as I had family and now..._ Yona thought, sobs wracking her body.

Jae-ha was holding back tears with a red face while he gritted his teeth. Kija was already crying along with Zeno and Shin-ah. The generals sensed the dark atmosphere and Mundok already had a bad suspicion. Tae-woo, unable to take the sadness rushed back to the front line. There were only forty soldiers left so they would finish fairly quickly. As much as he tried, he wasn't able to stop the tears from falling down his face. Hen dae was the first to find him and when he saw his face, his suspicions were confirmed. Tae-woo had a small and minor stab wound but he was already limping and Hen dae had to help him back to the front.

"What happened?" general Mundok asked.

"Hak's not going to make it," Tae-woo said looking down with a teary face.

Hen dae let tears stream down his face and tried to focus on the battle. After all, there were only 30 soldiers left. Which meant that there were less than two minutes before they finished this battle.

* * *

The dragons stopped fighting and left it to the generals. Zeno was sitting on the ground with a look of despair. Jae-ha was looking away, a little uncomfortable. But if you looked close, you could tell there were tears streaming down his face as he gritted his teeth. Kija and Shin-ah watched everything happening with tears and Yoon was looking down in shame. He thought he should've gotten there sooner. Every one of them kept their distance from Hak and Yona so that he could spend his last moments with her alone.

"Is there anything I could do to make you happy?" Yona asked.

Her tone told Hak that she was begging him to let her do something. He decided to tease her.

"Kiss me," he said with a tired mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Yona, to his surprise, didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. Hak's eyes opened wide. Their family stared at them with wide eyes. Zeno and Shin-ah smiled and Kija feels a tang of jealousy but pushed it down. Yoon and Jae-ha started crying as they realize how Hak and Yona could've been if he wasn't dying.

"I would've anyways," she said smiling when she pulled away, "I love you,"

Hak whimpers and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice barely a whisper, "I don't want to go,"

"I know," she said stroking his hair and combing it through with her fingers.

The rest of their family was staring at them. It was sad to them. They finally confessed but it was for nothing. Yona lifted Hak's head up onto her legs as she kneeled. She smiled down at him and he returned the smile.

"Please wait for me, Hak. I'm not finished here yet," she said.

"I could wait forever," he said.

"Forever is an awfully long time, and you tend to be impatient, are you sure you can handle it?" Yona said jokingly.

"I tend to be very patient when it comes to you," he said and Yona knew he was referencing to his whole life and how he longed for her all of that time.

She should've confessed earlier. but she thought he would tease her. Well, he wasn't. He's confessing his love too. Yona remembered when they were kids, when he first became her bodyguard and when he protected her when they were chased out of the castle. _I really love him, I really do. And I wasted all of that time with him..._ Yona thought. She started to cry once again, breaking the silence. She leaned down and hugged him tight. Her heart was beating faster and faster with every passing second. She kissed his forehead and pulls back to look at him.

"Remember when you smiled and I cried because so happy," Yona said. (chapter 92)

Hak grinned with his eyes closed and teeth showing. Smiling that same smile she cried at before.

"I remember," he said.

They laughed a little together and they both had tired smiles and tear-streaked faces. The last line of soldiers was finally defeated and all of the soldiers from the palace were passed out or sleeping from fatigue. All except for the generals who looked at the scene in front of them with dread.

They saw the four dragons crying and Yoon crying. Then they saw Hak lying on the ground with his head on Yona's lap. They looked at the pool of blood around them and quickly understood what was happening. The people from the wind tribe cried and Mundok stared on in shock. _My boy...My Hak has been defeated._ He started crying and Guen Tae looked at the scene in disbelief. He couldn't understand it. A single stab wound shouldn't have done this to Hak. That's what they were all thinking until they heard Shin-ah talk to them.

"It wasn't just one. The one you saw was his third stab wound that I know of. He was stabbed twice at once while protecting Yona. They've been battling all day," Shin-ah said.

It was already evening. They had been fighting since morning. The generals knew Hak wasn't dead yet, but they knew better than to interrupt him and Yona. They all glanced at Soo won at some point and they all saw the same sad and depressed expression. They'd never seen such anguish or despair in someone's eyes. Especially one as young as him. But, he wasn't crying. He didn't feel like he deserved to. Hak didn't consider him family anymore and he couldn't cry for him. He wasn't allowed to. Then, Hak turned his head and looked at Soo won.

* * *

"Hey, Yona. I want to talk to Soo won. Can you yell to him for me?" Hak said.

"Yeah," she said still crying.

"Do you want to say it with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hak said.

"On the count of three," Yona said.

"You got it," Hak said.

She turned her head up and stared Soo won in the eyes.

"One, two, three," she counted.

"Come here!" they both yelled at Soo-won, Yona being the louder one.

After a moment's hesitation, Soo-won stepped forward and walked towards them. He sat down on the opposite side of Yona and looked down at Hak's mocking smile.

"How's being king?" Hak said in a soft voice.

"I can't say I love it," Soo won said.

Yona's eyes softened when she saw the devastation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said with tears finally streaming down his face.

"It needed to be done," Yona said.

Soo won looked up in surprise.

"I forgive you," Yona and Hak said at the same time.

Soo won started crying.

"Thank you," he said looking down.

"It must've been hard. Hak and I got a new family and we left you alone," Yona said.

"Sorry," Hak said.

"It's okay," Soo won said not wanting them to have to apologize to someone as low as he was, "My people are my family."

"You're a good king," Hak said.

There was a silence.

"Will you guys stay like this? Will you keep on traveling and coincidentally meet each other? But now when you do it, will you help each other?" Hak said.

They nodded and Hak held up his pinky.

"Promise," he said.

"I promise," they both said wrapping their pinkies around Hak's finger like they used to.

"Hey, will you throw my body in the ocean?" Hak said to them.

"Why?" they asked.

"Gates, what do they do?" Hak said offering no further commentary.

"Ok, we will," Yona said.

"I should let you two be alone," Soo won said smiling.

He got up and walked back to the generals. They weren't sure what happened, but they were glad the king's young face was less burdened than before.

Yona stared at Hak. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes already.

"I really really love you, Princess Yona," he says and lets out his last breath.

Although Yona was expecting it, she didn't realize it. He wouldn't ever open his eyes again. She would never talk to him again. She would never feel his warmth again. She began crying again then her body was wracked with sobs. _NO, NO,_ _NO, NO,_ _NO, NO,_ _NO, NO,_ _NO, NO,_ _NO, NO!_ She screamed in her head. Everyone was crying and even some of the generals were on the verge of tears. The former princess was breaking in front of them. Not only her, they realized, but also their king. He was crying and crying. It seemed like the first time he ever had. No one had ever seen Soo won cry before that time. It was a heartbreaking sight. They wanted to help but no one was sure what to do.

Then the person who stepped forward and hugged their king shocked them all. Joo doh. Guen Tae stared at him and almost grinned mockingly until he remembered the reason why the king was crying. They looked to Yona and saw that Zeno was comforting her. Everyone stayed like that for a while. Yona was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and her face was red from all of the crying. Soo-won was sitting next to her in the same position. The wind tribe already went back home with their heads hung. All that was left were the generals and happy hungry bunch. Everyone was standing together and talking about things. General Guen-tae was impressed at their strength and wanted to fight some of them. They watched as Yona and Soo-won said something to each other then they both got up. Each of them slung one of Hak's arms around their shoulders and walked to Jae-ha and Shin-ah.

"Where is the nearest ocean?" Yona asked.

They both looked at each other until Shin-ah answered them.

"6 miles north," Shin-ah said.

"Thank you," Yona said.

"We're going to drop Hak's body in the ocean. Would you like to come with us?" Yona said.

"You're doing what?" Jae-ha and General Joo-doh asked.

"We're dropping his body in the ocean," Soo-won said.

"Why?" they asked.

"He told us to," Yona said.

"Fine," Jae-ha said.

"Let's all go together!" Zeno said.

"What are people going to say-" Joo-doh was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Guen-tae said.

Joo doh rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's go then," Yoon said.

"Hai, Okaa-san,"(Yes, mother) the happy hungry bunch said.

"I'm not your mother," he said angerly.

The generals were surprised at their light-hearted attitude but the happy hungry bunch was always finding happiness within each other.

They walked for a couple hours and the generals and Soo-won and Yona were at the back of the group. They saw Jae-ha creep up behind Shin-ah. He swiftly pulled the mask off of Shin-ah. Shin-ah immediately put his hands over his eyes.

"Come on Shin-ah, show me your beautiful eyes!" he yelled and pried Shin-ah's hand off of his eyes.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"Jae-ha stop it!" Kija yelled getting between them.

"Stop fighting you strange beasts," Yoon said.

Shin-ah put his mask back on and Kija comforted him.

"Just ignore him," he said and Shin-ah nodded.

"So mean," Jae-ha said smiling.

"The mister should stop doing that, Zeno thinks the other mister is going to hurt him," Zeno said smiling.

"I just want a glimpse," he said.

The generals were watching the family with interest. _What a nice group..._ they thought.

They finally arrived at the ocean and threw Hak's body in the ocean.

Now they knew what Hak meant by gates. They closed. Throwing his body in the ocean acted as closure for them. Yona and Soo-won looked down at the calm water. They could probably jump right then and survive.

They remembered when they were little they all promised to jump willingly off a cliff. Though Yona had fallen off a cliff before, she had not jumped. And now was her chance. She and Soo-won stepped forward and looked down.

"What are you two-" Kija started but cut himself off when they jumped.

Everyone on land ran forward and after a few seconds saw Soo-won and Yona's heads pop up. They were smiling. And laughing.

* * *

They felt like they were fulfilling their last wish with Hak. Like they were swimming beside him. Yona hadn't forgotten what Soo-won did and neither did Soo-won, but now they had moved passed that chapter of their life.

"Finally over," Yona said and Soo-won knew what she meant.

She and Soo-won smiled.

"You should marry Lili," Yona said out of nowhere.

She was trying to set some goals up for Soo-won so he wouldn't be hung up on Hak's death. It was hard for her. She wanted people to grieve for Hak. She wanted him to be remembered. She looked up to see Soo-won a deep shade of crimson.

"Do you like her? Does rock hard Soo-won like someone?" Yona said in disbelief.

Soo-won didn't say anything. And Yona took that as a yes. _I will have to set them up..._ she thought.

"Hey, stay strong for the country, okay? I will too. I'll try not to cry all of the time and I'll make sure this never happens again," Yona said.

"I'll try, but there's no way I'll never cry about it again," Soo-won said sadly.

"Of course there isn't. Hak is special," Yona said.

"Yeah," Soo-won said and they smiled at each other.

"Oi! Soo-won! You better not die!" they heard Joo-dohs loud voice yell.

"We better get out now," Yona said not wanting Joo-doh to kill Soo-won.

They got out and as soon as they did, Jae-ha came down and carried them both up in a second. Soo-won was surprised to say the least but grateful. Yona looked at her group.

"Alright, group! We have a new mission!" she yelled.

This caught the attention of everyone there. She let everyone but Soo-won and general Joo-doh listen. Soo-won had his suspicions but didn't dare interrupt.

Yona whispered her explanation.

"So, any chance you get, try to get them together," she said.

They all nodded and smiled mischievously. They all put their hands in and swung them out smiling.

"Alright, fun team, hands in!" Yona yelled.

They all put their hands in and swung them out smiling. Yona hoped this would be enough for her. Because she didn't feel complete quite yet.

"Hak, you wait for me, okay?" she whispered to the sky before running to catch up with the group.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I'm probably going to write a continuation for it on what they actually do. Maybe I'll even make this a new story for Soo-won and Lili and add some of the other ideas I had which were time travel and...ghosts:)**


End file.
